THE BEST
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Key yang mengkhianati Hyun dan pembalasan dendam Nichole Summay gagal - -


**Hyun pov's**

Ku baru saja ingin pulang tapi seorang wanita yang lebih tua dariku mencegatku.

" tunggu dulu "

" who are you? "

" dengar ya gadis jelek, kau seharusnya tidak merebut pacarku "

" mwo? "

" huh pura-pura tidak tahu, perkenalkan aku Nicole kau pasti tahu kan kalau aku pacar Key "

" aku pikir itu bohong "

" heh siapa yang bohong kami sudah 2 tahun pacaran tapi kau malah merebut Key "

" aku tidak merebut Key oppa, onnie Key oppa sudah memacariku 4 tahun silam jadi sepertinya yang harus dicap sebagai perebut pacar orang adalah kau onnie "

" kau berani melawanku ya? "

" kenapa aku harus takut? "

" heh kau tidak tahu siapa aku ya? aku anak pemilik kampus ini kau bisa ku keluarkan dari kampus ini karena merebut pacarku "

" aku tidak merebut pacar siapapun onnie "

" kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis "

Nicole onnie menamparku hingga ku tersungkur ke tanah.

" kau gadis malang, jangan pernah temui Key lagi "

Nicole onnie berjalan menjauh, beberapa temanku membantuku bangkit

" sudah kalian boleh bubar biar aku yang mengurus Hyun "

" thanks Joon "

" ne, hidungmu berdarah sebaiknya kita ke segera ke rumahmu. Biar aku antarkan "

" Joon kau tolong tunggu dirumahku aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu biar aku nanti pulang sendiri "

" ne aku mengerti cepat luruskan hal ini "

" ne sekali lagi thanks Joon "

_at cafe _

Seoul, Korea Selatan

" kau sudah datang Key oppa maaf lama "

" tidak aku juga baru sampai, eh hidungmu berdarah Hyun "

" jangan diperdulikan, aku ingin bicara sesuatu "

" baiklah tpi setelah itu aku akan mengobati hidungmu itu "

" aku tidak yakin oppa akan mengobatiku setelah ini "

" apa maksudmu Hyun "

" sejak 2 tahun yang lalu semua orang sudah membicarakan tentang oppa dan Nicole onnie, aku menganggap itu semua hanya gosip "

" jangan diungkit-ungkit akan hal itu lagi Hyun "

" tapi hari ini aku tahu akan kebenarannya "

" Hyun, "

" tadi Nicole onnie menemuiku dan mengatakan aku merebut pacarnya dihadapan semua orang, aku tidak percaya tapi dia malah menamparku "

" mwo? "

" dia bilang oppa sudah memacarinya 2 tahun lamanya berarti waktu itu kau sudah berpacaran denganku oppa, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku selama ini merasa dikhianati? "

" Hyun itu hanya... "

" hanya apa, oppa? hanya masalah sepele? perasaanku bukan untuk dimainkan oppa "

" Hyun maafkan aku "

" sepertinya kata maaf itu tidak akan mengubah semuanya oppa "

" Hyun, tapi aku masih mencintaimu "

" kau egois oppa, kau membohongiku selama 2 tahun. padahal hubungan kita sudah berjalan 4 tahun tapi setengahnya kau gunakan untuk membohongi dan mengkhianatiku oppa "

" Hyun, apa kau marah padaku "

" tidak aku tidak marah padamu oppa, aku hanya kecewa "

" Hyun,,,, "

" baiklah oppa sepertinya aku harus pergi, dan oppa aku akan senang jika kau tidak bersama Nicole onnie carilah yang lain walaupun bukan aku. Karena Nicole onnie itu playgirl "

" kau mengatakan Nicole itu playgirl karena dia menamparmu dan kau membencinya kan? "

" kenapa oppa jadi membentakku? aku tidak membenci Nicole onnie hanya saja kau harus membuka matamu lebih lebar oppa "

" maafkan aku Hyun apa kau membenciku sekarang Hyun? "

" aku tidak membencimu oppa tapi sekarang aku tahu ternyata kau bahkan lebih mencintai Nicole onnie daripada aku "

Ku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari cafe ini dengan lesu, sekarang aku sudah memutuskannya. Satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai karena dia mengkhianatiku.

_at Hyun house_

Seoul, Korea Selatan

" Hyun, apa yang terjadi? '

" aku memutuskannya, Joon "

" sabar pasti ada yang lebih baik kau pasti akan menemukannya, jadi sebaiknya ku bersihkan lukamu "

" ne thanks Joon, kau tahu Joon aku bahkan lebih senang jika Key oppa bersamamu "

" Hyun aku sedang membersihkan lukamu jadi sebaiknya jangan bicara "

**Key pov's**

Dia sudah pulang, aku tahu saat ini hatinya pasti hancur sekali. Aku sudah berkali-kali membentak diriku sendiri kenapa ku menghancurkan hati kekasihku.

Aku adalah monster yang mencintai 2 wanita dan menghancurkan hati salah satu dari mereka. Sebaiknya aku menanyakan kabar Hyun pada sahabatnya Joon.

" Key oppa, kenapa menelponku setelah menghancurkan hati sahabatku? "

" Joon i'm sorry, aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Hyun "

" dia benar-benar hancur, aku memintanya supaya tidur dan sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumahnya. Aku tidak percaya kau sejahat itu oppa. "

" Joon, tolong jaga dia. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku akan tetap dengan Nicole "

" apa? setelah dia menampar Hyun kau masih menyukainya oppa? huh mata hatimu sudah buta oppa. Jangan menelponku lagi! "

tut..tut..tut

Joon benar aku sudah buta. Sebaiknya aku harus bertemu dengan Nicole.

**Joon pov's**

Ck aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya dia bahkan masih menyukai Nicole huh lelaki macam apa itu?

Hyun sudah tidur jadi sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah dan mengambil bajuku, karena aku akan menginap dirumahnya.

**Key pov's**

Aku pergi ke rumah Nicole dan menemuinya

" hai Key "

" hai, kenapa kau menemui Hyun "

" aku sudah bosan karena aku punya saingan "

" tapi kau tidak perlu menamparnya Cole "

" itu hanya tamparan biasa, dan oppa kenalkan ini pacarku RaeBin "

" hai aku RaeBin "

" mwo? kau ? "

" kenapa oppa? tidak suka? ini pacarku kami sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun "

" ck ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Hyun kalau kau pasti tidak setia "

" huh dia berani bicara begitu? sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bicara begitu lagi "

" apa maksudmu Cole? "

" kau pasti mengerti Key "

" kita putus, kau benar-benar keterlaluan "

" kau juga begitu kan Key? kau mengkhianati Hyun hahaha "

" jadi itu selama ini maksudmu? kau ingin aku menghancurkan hati Hyun? apa masalahmu dengan Hyun? "

" hahaha akhirnya kau mengerti Key, aku membencinya karena pacarku sebelum kau dan RaeBin menyukai Hyun! "

" mwo? "

" huh kenapa semua orang menyukai gadis aneh itu? "

" kau yang aneh Cole "

aku memacu mobilku menuju rumah Hyun.

**Hyun pov's**

Ku terbangun dari tidurku, dan sepertinya Joon sedang pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa bajunya.

knok...knok

ah sepertinya itu Joon, tapi saat ku membukakan pintu yang ku dapati bukan Joon tapi beberapa orang yang berbadan tegap.

" siapa kalian? "

" tidak perlu banyak tanya "

mereka membentakku. Ku tutup pintu rumahku dan ku kunci dari dalam.

Ku harus minta tolong Joon.

kring...kring

" Hyun waeyo? "

aku ingin berbicara tapi orang-orang aneh itu sudah mendobrak pintu rumahku. Mereka menamparku dengan keras hingga ku tersungkur dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutku.

" aaaa... "

" Hyun are you okay "

mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke arahku. Ku berlari ke dapur untuk menuju pintu belakang.

**Joon pov's**

Aku ditelpon Key oppa kalau Nicole onnie merencanakan sesuatu pada Hyun, jadi aku memutar arah mobilku untuk kembali ke rumah Hyun.

Sesampainya di rumah Hyun ku melihat mobil Key oppa juga baru datang.

" oppa apa yang Nicole katakan? tadi Hyun menelponku tapi yang terdengar hanya teriakannya "

" jangan sekarang! dimana Hyun? "

" tadi sebelum aku pergi Hyun masih tidur "

kami mengetuk pintu tapi tidak terdengar sahutan, kami mencoba membuka pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci.

" oppa! "

" ada apa? "

" lihat ini " seruku sambil menunjuk karpet di ruang tamu yang terkena noda darah

" Hyun! "

aku segera berlari ke kamar Hyun tetapi Hyun tidak disana, aku berlari menuju dapur ternyata Hyun ada disana dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

" Hyun? kau masih sadar? "

" Joon,, "

" syukurlah kau masih sadar "

" Oppa! "

" Hyun... maafkan aku ini pasti karena Nicole "

" aku sudah memaafkanmu oppa, sebaiknya kau bersama Joon saja karena aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi ku terlanjur sakit hati oppa "

" Hyun... "

setelah berkata itu Hyun tidak sadarkan diri, Key oppa mengangkat tubuhnya ke mobilnya.

" Joon kau jaga tubuhnya dijok belakang "

" ne oppa "

one year later...

**Hyun pov's**

" selamat Joon, selamat Oppa kapan pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan? "

" entahlah "

Hari ini hari pertunangan Key oppa dan Joon. Joon terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun merah muda ini.

Dan Joon sendiri memilihkan sebuah gaun abu-abu untukku

" Hyun... "

" ne Key oppa? "

" perkenalkan ini adikku Taemin "

" aku Hyun "

" aku Taemin "

" mungkin kalian ingin lebih dekat sebaiknya aku tinggal, dan Hyun kalau boleh jujur sahabatmu itu sangat cantik hari ini "

" haha ne you right oppa "

Kami berjalan menuju balkon

" Key oppa sering bercerita tentangmu "

" oh ya? "

" ne, apa kau tidak sedih melihat dia bertunangan dengan sahabatmu sendiri? "

" aku ingin orang yang ku cintai bahagia dan sepertinya aku ingin kau bahagia oppa "

" mwo? aku? hey aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu "

ucapnya sesaat sebelum tangan kirinya merengkuh tengkukku dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan lembut, sambil mendorong tubuhku ke dinding.

" Hyun kau pernah mendengar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? "

" hmm? "

" saranghaeyo "

" hahaha nado saranghaeyo "

Taemin merengkuh pinggangku dan mencium bibirku lagi tapi sepertinya kali ini lebih ganas. Taemin meraup bibirku berkali-kali dia menggigit bibir bawahku, aku membukakan sedikit bibirku agar lidahnya bisa menjelajah masuk. Dia mengalihkan ciumannya ke rahangku saat kami berdua sudah kehabisan nafas.

" ehem, maaf kalau kami mengganggu tapi acara akan segera dimulai

" Joon, Key oppa "

" hahaha kau mencium sahabatku di hari pertama bertemu adik ipar? "

" mmm, kami akan menyusul "

ucap Taemin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

" sebaiknya kalian ikut kami karena aku jamin kalian pasti akan lupa dan berciuman lagi "

" oppa... "

" dan sepertinya dipesta pernikahan kami nanti akan ada 1 pasang yang bergabung "

**END**

_Huff love at first sight?_


End file.
